


How can I...?

by lost_and_found



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Actors, Actress Trisha Roberts, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Lovers, New Actress, New Movie, On Set, On Set Relationship, POV Tom Hiddleston, Public Display of Affection, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_and_found/pseuds/lost_and_found
Summary: Tom, Chris and Trisha are working together on a new movie. While on set, Tom develops feelings for Trisha who works for the first time in a major movie.





	How can I...?

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is really small, just to set the story.

"Oi, will you calm down, mate?", Chris said, trying to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing, while Tom was walking up and down in his trailer, anxiety written all over his face. "It's only a kiss. I'm sure you've had your fair share of those".

"No! No, no, no, no!", Tom looked at Chris dead serious. "It is far from just a kiss. Oh my God, this is a total nightmare", he finally sat in a chair opposite to Chris, hiding his face in his palms.

"I don't understand, mate. You've been going on and on about how much you want to kiss her. With this whole big break for her, she's been completely blind to any of your flirtatious advances and now you get your chance to finally kiss her. What exactly is the matter?", Chris threw his arms in the air, tired of his friend going mental over something he could not understand.

"Chris, work with me for a few seconds, please. Our characters are in a bed, half naked, about to have sex. I have to kiss Trisha who I really, really like, and who, as you said, is completely blind to any of my advances. Are you getting it now?", Tom tried to keep his calm while explaining his point of view of the situation.

"Hahahahahahaha", Chris laughed so hard and loud, he managed to startle Tom who looked at him in surprise. "So, let me get this straight. You're afraid you'll get a boner?"

"I'm not just afraid I will... I'm sure of it", Tom said worriedly, starting walking again. He went close to his trailer's window and moved the blinds with his fingers. He saw Trisha walking by with a crew member, smiling widely. Tom took a deep breath, looking at her until she was lost in her own trailer. "She is so unimaginably beautiful, mate", he said so quietly, Chris barely heard him. "Can I confess something to you, Chris? But, please, don't laugh", he turned around and looked at the other man. Chris nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face. "I...um...I had a wet dream about her last night. Not the first time it happened either", Tom said looking down at his shoes, his face crimson red.

"Tom...", Chris stood and walked to him. He put his hand on Tom's shoulder and waited until he looked at him. "That was the single most hilarious thing you've ever told me", Chris started laughing his heart out, falling to his knees, unable to control himself.

"You are such an idiot, Chris!"

 


End file.
